


haze

by kristinnlizz



Series: 30 Day Challenge [5]
Category: The Used
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-06
Updated: 2013-06-06
Packaged: 2017-12-14 02:26:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/831652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kristinnlizz/pseuds/kristinnlizz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Quinn is hot, sweaty, and jealous.</p>
            </blockquote>





	haze

**Author's Note:**

> This is the fifth of a 30 day writing challenge which has 30 different one-word prompts. The title is the prompt. I'm using same characters with the same storyline for all thirty of them. They are not in chronological order, but I may post a chronological order when I'm done.

Quinn sat back in his chair, staring across the muddy fairgrounds and absentmindedly finishing his sixth bottle of water of the day. He was sitting underneath a large tent, but the temperature was still outrageous. A thermometer hooked to one of the tent poles read 97 degrees, which was almost unbearable, especially during one of the most wet, humid months that Atlanta, Georgia had seen in years, not to mention the fact that it was almost August in the Deep South. The Warped Tour crews and management had been hounding on everyone—ticketholders, musicians, vendors—to drink enough water for the past few dates and had even ruled a temporary ban on selling water, giving bottles away for free to anyone who wanted it. In terms of sweat levels, Quinn was disgusting, but so was everyone else. The Used had played their set already and he had considered going back to their bus to shower but had decided that there was no point, since he would simply become just as sweaty when he came back outside, and he couldn’t just be a hermit all day in their tour bus; that sort of defeated the purpose of participating in Warped Tour.

Quinn was sitting at a table with a couple of other people and everyone had been having a conversation that was probably just fine, but he had been paying little to no attention to it. What he was staring at, underneath another tent in the distance, was Bert sitting at a loveseat-esque wicker chair with Gerard Way, where he had been for at least an hour now. They had all met My Chemical Romance months ago during Taste of Chaos and Bert and Gerard had become quite cozy with one other. Quinn knew that the two had hooked up tons of times, but he felt that they were becoming more than just fuck-buddies, and that irritated him. Bert was _his_ best friend, and Quinn was damned if he was about to let some artsy-fartsy alcoholic steal that away from him. Besides, Quinn was confident that what he had to offer Bert whenever they hooked up was much better than whatever it was that Gerard-fucking-Way had to offer.

“Quinn?” he heard suddenly, and when he focused his attention back to the table, everyone was looking at him, expectant of some sort of answer to some sort of question.

“Uh, yeah, definitely,” he made up an answer as he stood up, glancing back to the other tent as he watched Gerard get up and walk elsewhere, away from Bert. Quinn mumbled some sort of excuse and left his friends with confused expressions as he exited the shaded protection of the tent. He shaded his squinted eyes with his hand and found it not very difficult to conjure up the willpower needed to make it through the heat-induced haze in his head; he was a man with a mission and nothing was going to stop him, not even Georgia’s July weather. He finally reached the other tent, relieved by the shade (but still wishing desperately for air conditioning) and marched right up to the chair where Bert was sitting. Quinn quickly glanced around to make sure Gerard was out of sight and grabbed the other man by the front of his t-shirt, pulling him into a small, curtained changing area before Bert could even say a word.

“Quinn what the f—“ Bert exclaimed before Quinn slapped a hand over the other’s mouth.

“Me first,” Quinn whispered, pushing Bert against the wall and grinding his hips hard against the other’s ass, to which Bert gasped. Quinn leaned into Bert’s neck and pressed a few kisses to the other’s sweaty skin before running his tongue all the way up to the man’s earlobe. He continued to grind his hips against Bert as he spoke, whispering into the other’s ear like it was life or death. “Don’t think I don’t see you hanging around Gerard like he’s your fucking Romeo or some shit,” he began, listening to the soft groan that escaped from Bert’s mouth, “I have to wonder how great he actually is, especially when you two fuck, since I’m fairly certain that out of you two, you’re the dominant one, and I know how much you like to be fucked. Even if you like him for his weird ass personality, how much satisfaction are you really getting from taking on one role all the time? Because I doubt that he lets you two switch it up occasionally like we do, and I _know_ how much you liked to be fucked in that sweet ass of yours.”

Bert moaned and Quinn felt the other shifting and saw Bert’s hand palming at the bulge in his own shorts. Quinn grabbed the man’s wrists and held them by his side, squeezing them tightly and inducing a whimper from Bert’s mouth. With their bodies pressed together like this, Quinn could feel his already boiling skin being radiated by Bert’s body temperature and their sweat mixing together on their clothes in a way that would probably cause an awful smell later, but Quinn didn’t care one bit about any of it. “Or I know you like it when I fuck you hard and don’t let you touch your cock at all, don’t let you cum until I say you can,” Quinn continued, pausing to pull gently at Bert’s earlobe with his teeth, “I know Gerard doesn’t do any of this for you. Your cock can’t lie. Just remember that the next time you’re drunk and horny and need someone to fuck your ass raw.”

“Now,” Bert whined, pushing his ass back against Quinn’s hips once Quinn stopped grinding, “Please. Please, Quinn.”

“Oh, sorry, I can’t; Gerard’s waiting for you,” Quinn replied nonchalantly, grabbing Bert’s ass and giving it a good squeeze on the way out of the dressing area. Gerard was back at the wicker chair and glanced up at Quinn with a friendly smile and a wave, and Quinn just smirked back at him, shaking his head a bit as he walked back out into the sun. He had to find somewhere to jack off, and fast, but he wasn’t even mad about it because attaining the hard-on and walking away had been so worth it.

Bert would be all over him tonight and Gerard would be nowhere to be found.

FIN


End file.
